


Out Of Focus

by belivaird_st



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Holden can’t seem to let Debbie go.





	Out Of Focus

“I-I can’t believe we’re back together,” Holden whispered, allowing Debbie to keep straddling him on a big pile of fallen leaves. “Are we even-? Is this real?” 

“You are such a chatterbox,” Debbie spoke with a smirk. She then leaned over and pecked him on the lips. Gently. 

Holden stared into her eyes and reached up to pull a leaf out of her long dark hair. He smiled, a goofy boyish smile, as she bounced on top of his erected penis inside his tailored trousers and leaned over to take hold of his bottom lip with her teeth. She began to playfully stretch it out. 

“Holden...” spoke a deep voice out of nowhere. Debbie had let go of him and repeated his name through the same baritone, “ _Holden!_ ”

He jolted awake from his work desk to find himself in the small basement with Bill Tench staring down upon him with a Manila folder in his hands. He whacked the folder on top of Holden’s head, rolling his eyes. “Nice of you to join us,” he said sarcastically.

“I-I’m up,” Holden stammered, pushing a few loose papers around, making them fly off his desk. He spotted Wendy across the room clutching the bridge of her nose next to a metal file cabinet. 

“Yes, we can see that,” Bill cleared his throat. He gestured towards Holden’s erection, and turned away. 

Holden blushed and fumbled to pick up his papers on the floor below.

“Holden was dreaming of Debbie again,” Bill declared.

“Can we please focus back on the killings?” Wendy sighed.


End file.
